Grieving For A Loved One
by perpetualpathology
Summary: Tom gets annoyed when Sam doesn't turn up for work and she doesn't tell him why. But when he does find out the reason, he realises that the woman he loves is in serious need of comforting.
1. Chapter 1

After a rare night that Tom had spent alone - he and Sam did occasionally stay at their own flats - Tom arrived at work expecting Sam to already be working her way through the workload, however she was no where to be seen. It was odd, because usually she was usually ten minutes early for her shift, if not earlier but he supposed that everyone had their off days so he got changed into his scrubs.

But as minutes late, turned into hours late, it got to midday and Tom was worried. He had been frequently checking his phone yet there was nothing from her, not even a text. Tom had considered that maybe she was ill, however he would've thought that she would've told him considering they were going out. It wasn't until he saw the clinical lead come down the stairs by reception that he thought to ask her if his girlfriend had the day off.  
"Zoe, do you know why Sam's not in?" Tom asked curiously.  
"Yeah, she rang in sick this morning. She thinks it's food poisoning so she's taking the rest of the week off." Zoe stated as she grabbed a patient's file from Louise at the reception desk and made her way through to cubicles with Tom in tow. "Didn't she tell you?" Zoe asked curiously.  
"Um... No. But I know what she's like, she's probably just embarrassed." Tom concluded as he tried not to look like an idiot in front of his boss, though he found it annoying that she knew more about his girlfriend than she did...

* * *

**5:15pm**  
Finally, after a long, boring day at work without his partner in crime to keep him company, Tom arrived at Sam's flat in the hope that he would be able to comfort her, at at the very least hold her hair back whilst she vomited because he was more than used to vomiting as a doctor. He knocked on the door and waited for a full minute, and after no sound of movement, he knocked again.  
"Sam, it's me." Tom announced and after another long minute, he heard the door click and it opened, but only by a little way. She poked her head around the door a little, she appeared pale and her eyes were puffy and red. "Have you been crying?" Tom asked softly.  
"Didn't Zoe tell you? I'm ill Tom, go home. I don't want you to get it." Sam lied through her teeth, though she did sound very convincing.  
"Zoe told me you have food poisoning, and that's not contagious." Tom stated cleverly and Sam closed her eyes, she just wanted to be alone. Or at least, she though that's what she wanted. "C'mon, tell me. What's wrong?" Tom asked.  
"Look, I just had some bad news Tom, go home." She ordered.  
"What bad news?" He asked and Sam huffed in annoyance. She knew he was a stubborn person, not unlike herself, and that he wouldn't give up until he got an answer that he believed.

"My mum died, just leave it Tom." Sam said quickly as she tried to close the door but Tom put his foot in the way.  
"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry." He whispered and Sam just gave in as she let him open the door completely and give her a comforting hug. He kept her in his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head as though he was guarding her, when he realised that she had began to cry again; her breathing was shallow and disjointed and he felt an area of his shirt beginning to cling to his skin as it began dampened from her tears.

He carefully used his foot to close the door behind him, and used one arm to put the latch across so that they would be safe to settle down for the night.  
"I'm sorry." She croaked as she suddenly pulled away from him and tried to wiped her tears away - what on earth was she doing? Sam Nicholls never cried, let alone go into full on sobbing mode. But she still couldn't help it as she felt more tears escape her eyes - she really missed her mum.  
"Don't be sorry, you have to grieve, you wouldn't be human if you didn't." Tom whispered as he wrapped his arms around her once more and began to stroke her tussled and wavy, yet beautifully long and thick hair. "Do you mind me asking how?" Tom asked. "Just say no if you don't want to." He added.

"Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy." Sam replied eventually. "She hadn't been diagnosed with it until the postmortem this morning showed that that was most likely the cause of death. Her neighbours hadn't seen her in a few days so after they'd knocked on the door, they broke it down and found her stone cold in her bed... At least it was a peaceful passing... She was just sleeping and never woke up." Sam explained slowly. "Tom she was my only family I had left." Sam mumbled into his chest.  
"Hey, you've got me now, and I'm never gonna leave you." Tom whispered. "And we might even make our own family in the future." He stated as he rubbed her tensed back.

"I know you told me go home, but do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Tom asked quietly, though he had no intention of leaving her, he was just being polite. He felt her nod into his chest. "Okay." Tom smiled to himself as he rested his hands on her hips. "Right, I'm gonna take a guess and say that you probably haven't eaten much all day and neither of us can be bothered to cook so shall I order a takeaway?" He suggested.  
"I'm not hungry." Sam muttered.  
"I know Sam, but you know that you need to eat otherwise you'll get ill." Tom stated softly. "C'mon, what do you want? and I'll order for us." Tom asked as he quickly grabbed the pile of menus that he knew were in the first draw in Sam's kitchen.  
"Just get what we usually have from there." Sam muttered as she took the first menu off of the pile which happened to be a kebab shop where Sam usually got a small chicken shish kebab with all the salad, and Tom usually had a medium lamb donor kebab with the salad except the onion and red cabbage.

"Alright, go on, go and sit down." He smiled and Sam slowly padded into the living room. He entered the kitchen and leant against the side as he made the phone call to the fast food place, when he noticed in the sink was two upside down bottles of wine where she had obviously poured them away to prevent her from using alcohol to solve her problems like her ex husband had done so many times that he had made himself ill at one point. Tom was proud of her for doing that, but he knew if he said that to her, she'd just get embarrassed.

* * *

Tom had just sat down with his and Sam's dinner in the paper wrapped packages whilst the news was on on the TV. He knew that Sam hadn't being paying attention to it at all, it had just been a welcomed distraction for her whilst Tom was busy collecting their dinner. He watched as she opened the parcel, looked around the kebab and eventually and reluctantly put a small piece of chicken in her mouth.

He knew that she had obviously lost her appetite - and she had reason to - however she was making an effort for him, and he appreciated it as she slowly made her way through about half of the kebab before she placed it on the table in front of her and then gave a sorry look to Tom, as though she was a school child who had been naughty.  
"It's alright, you've eaten more than I thought you would." Tom smiled as he placed the final bit of his kebab in his mouth and then placed his empty wrappings on top of her package.

He sat back on the sofa and was about to begin to focus on the TV once more, when he felt Sam move across the sofa. She climbed on top of him, clenched some of his tshirt in her fists for comfort and closed her eyes. Her cheeks had flushed red a little because she felt stupid at doing such an action, but she wanted nothing more than for her boyfriend to hold her whilst she began to contemplate the thought of her life without her mother anymore and she was certainly a stubborn woman so she was going to get what she wanted.

Tom smiled as he pulled the throw that was laid over the sofa, down from the back of it and over himself and Sam to keep them warm, before he tucked a bit of hair behind Sam's ear. He was enjoying having Sam in his arms, but he felt heartbroken as he realised that she was beginning to sob again with her face purposely hidden under his chin.  
"Let it out... Don't hold back, it's okay to cry Sam." Tom said softly because he knew that she was trying to muffle her cries. "I won't tell anyone, I promise." He added, and with that, Sam's expression of sadness became louder.

Tom couldn't believe what he was actually witnessing before his eyes. Of course, he had expected her to cry - her mother had died after all - however, he really didn't think that she would've actually let herself go like she had done.

* * *

It took so long for Sam to calm herself down that Tom had barely noticed when she had cried herself to sleep. Her sobs had subsided to small hiccups before she finally slipped into a deep slumber because she hadn't slept well the night before and tiredness had had to overcome her at some point or another. She was breathing through her mouth because her nose was blocked from crying and it had made her lightly snore every now and then.

"Let's get you to bed." Tom whispered as he gently and very slowly managed to pick Sam up and balance her on his hip as though he was picking a child up. He carried her to her bedroom where he found her duvet all scrunched up and plenty of screwed up tissues on her bedside table where she must've stayed in bed most of the day alone, crying. All whilst he had even had the nerve to get a little bit angry at her for not contacting him which he really regretted then. He laid her in bed under the duvet, climbed into bed besides her and cuddled her, so that if she did wake up in the night, she wouldn't be alone.

And he wasn't going to let her be alone ever again until she was ready. He knew that grieving for a loved family member could take months, maybe even a couple of years, but he was going to be there every step of the way because Sam was a strong woman, and she deserved to be looked after and given help when she needed it.  
"I love you." Tom whispered, and he realised that it was the very first time in his life that he had said that to someone and meant it because all of his foster families had never really been close, and all of his previous 'girlfriends' or 'conquests' had purely been about their physical relationship, not actual love.

**Thanks for reading my first casualty oneshot. Sorry it's a bit crap but I'm only just getting to grips with writing so any constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms! I think I'm going to start writing a multi chapter fic for Sam and Tom soon if people are still interested in them. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thanks for the reviews! I've decided to carry on with this fic for a couple more chapters, but I'm not sure it'll be a very long one because I have got an idea for another fic for Sam and Tom. But please enjoy :)**

**7am**  
Sam opened her eyes, that were sore from crying herself to sleep and she rubbed the sleep out of them to wake herself up properly. She turned over in the double bed that was too big for her, to find that Tom's side of the bed was empty.

The last thing she remembered was settling with him on the sofa and crying some more the previous evening, so maybe she had scared him about being so emotional that he had left her once she'd fallen asleep in the hope that he wouldn't be stuck with her.

The thought of being alone scared her so much because her mother was her only family she had had left, and now she had now boyfriend either - though she didn't blame him. Who would want to be tied down to such an emotional reck with commitment problems at his young age when he could clearly get someone so much better than her.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes, though she wasn't sure if it was because of her mother's death, because of her assumed breakup, because she was alone... Or maybe a combination of all three. But it didn't matter as tears of sorrow and despair began to roll down her cheek once more.

Suddenly, she almost jumped out of her skin as she felt a pair of muscular arms engulf her but she soon settled into their familiar embrace and back under the duvet again.  
"I thought you'd gone." She admitted quietly.  
"Sorry, I just needed the toilet." He apologised because he really didn't want her to have woken up alone, however in the minute or two that he had gone, the unlikely had happened and that had been the time that she stirred.  
"Thank you for staying."  
"I wanted to... In fact, why don't we move in together?" He suggested.  
"What?" Sam asked confusedly. Did he really want to settle down, or was he just giving her the sympathy vote.  
"Sam I love you, and I want to be with you. Not just for a couple of nights a week, I want to go to sleep with you in my arms and to wake up next to you every morning." Tom explained and Sam felt a warm tingle inside of her.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"Really." Tom nodded as he tightened his grip on her. "So, my place or yours?" He questioned.

"Mine. I've got the spare room, you've got a shoebox with a bed." Sam joked halfheartedly.  
"Well that 'shoebox with a bed' has served your needs plenty of times." Tom stated smugly and Sam smiled to herself.

"You know what you said, about me and you having our own family last night?"  
"Yeah."  
"Did you mean it? Or did you just say it to calm me down?" Sam asked.  
"No, course I meant it. I've always wanted kids, I just never thought that I'd find the right woman to settle down with." Tom stated.  
"And am I the right woman to settle with?" Sam queried.  
"Of course you are. I wouldn't be moving in with you if I didn't love you enough to want a family with you." Tom stated and Sam's heart warmed - it was only a tiny bit, but he was slowly patching the hole in her heart that had been created by the death of her mother, the experience in afghan, and of course her divorce with Dylan. He was slowly healing her broken heart, and she couldn't wait until it was whole again because then she'd be able to trust properly.

"Y'know, I'm sorry that I gave you the cold shoulder last night when you came to see if I was okay, and that I started crying like a baby about-" Sam had to stop herself as a lump formed in her throat.  
"You weren't crying like a baby. You were crying like a daughter who had just lost her mother. And you shouldn't be sorry about that at all." Tom stated. "Grieving can take months to get over, you can't just pretend you're okay the next day. It's okay to appear weak sometimes, just because you appear weak, doesn't mean you actually are."

Sam nodded a little bit in understanding before she glanced at the bedside clock.  
"You'd better be getting to work." Sam stated. "Otherwise Zoe'll have your head on a platter."  
"Why don't you just tell Zoe why you need time off? She'll give you compassionate leave and I don't think a couple of days off is enough." Tom suggested quietly as he stroked her hair. It was slightly greasy where she obviously hadn't had her usual early morning shower the day before but he wasn't going to mention it because he understood why she hadn't had a shower - she'd been crying her eyes out in bed instead.  
"But I don't want more time off. I just need a few days to sort my head out, and then I want to get back into work. Thinking about her isn't going to bring her back, I need something to keep me occupied and work is the perfect solution." Sam explained.

"If you're sure... But are you okay if I go into work today? I could take the day off and tell Zoe that it wasn't food poisoning and now I've got it as well." He stated. "In fact, that's not a bad idea if I don't say so myself." He smirked.  
"No, go to work. I could do with some time by myself. Honestly I'll be fine. And I kinda need a shower before I go out anywhere." She stated  
"Yeah I did notice." Tom admitted as he glanced at her hair and Sam playfully elbowed him.  
"Shut up!" She protested and Tom just grinned at her.

"So, does this mean in my lunch break I can go to my flat and pack?" He asked.  
"Only if you don't bring that awful CD collection of yours." She stated.  
"What's wrong with it? I can't help it if all you like is the bloody Foo Fighters and Green Day." Tom stated.  
"Tom, get ready for work or you're gonna be late." Sam ordered.  
"Oh yeah, that's right. Change the subject you little rock chick." Tom joked as he reluctantly slid out of bed and tucked her in a little so she didn't get cold without being in his hold.

"By the way, I'll be expecting a house warming present." She said suggestively.  
"Which would be?" He asked because she seemed to have something in mind, but he wasn't sure if he understood what.  
"Use your imagination." Sam winked.  
"Are you sure? You don't have to and I don't want you feeling that you have to becau-"  
"Shut up and get ready for work. Yes I'm sure and bring protection." She ordered and Tom's eyes flashed open at her assertiveness.  
"But you're on the pill." Tom stated confusedly as he pulled his jeans on over his boxers.  
"Yes but for some reason or another I forgot to take it yesterday and I don't want to take the risk." Sam stated.  
"Right, okay. I just wanted to check." He stated as he pulled his shirt on. "Right, I'll see you tonight then." He smiled.

* * *

Later that evening, Sam and Tom had just entered her - or rather _their_ - bedroom, though Tom was still hesitant because he wasn't sure if Sam really wanted to make love to him, or whether she was just doing it for the sake of it. They had begun in the living room as Sam had come on to him by giving him a deep passionate kiss so that she could undo his belt. But then she led him into their bedroom, and resumed the kiss as they laid on the bed with him on top.

Within minutes, they were both naked and fully ready, as Sam put Tom into her like she had done it a million times before, and that time was no different to before. But as he kissed her neck and caressed her body whilst he frequently thrusted into her, she began to release realise that she had only lead him on because she wanted to take her mind off of things.

It was at the point of Tom's climax that she really couldn't take it anymore and she didn't like him being on top of her because she had no control so she put both hands on her chest, and used all of her strength to push himself off of her...

She didn't know how or why it happened, but the next thing she knew, she was looking at her naked partner who had been flung to the ground, and he was stunned, and almost frightened, by the experience as he caught his breath back.

Thankfully for him, the landing on the carpet hadn't been to harsh, but his concern wasn't for himself, it was for her. Because as he looked up, he saw true panic in her eyes that quickly developed into regret and fear as though she thought he was going to retaliate.

He watched as she scrambled back on the bed against the headboard. And out of shame she began to cling to the duvet and bury herself beneath it as the tears filled her eyes once more.

Tom quickly pulled the condom off, tied it in a knot and put it in the small bedroom bin before he pulled on a pair of boxers - despite the discomfort it caused him - and climbed onto the bed. She was wrapped in the thin white duvet as he pulled her thin frame onto his lap and he held her tightly against his chest. Both seemed shocked by the experience, but both felt guilty too because she hadn't meant to make him fly into the air and onto the floor, and he should've realised that she wasn't happy.

Tears began to fall down Sam's cheeks again as she was so confused. She was guilty for what she did to Tom - both leading him on, and throwing him off of her -, guilty for trying to enjoy herself when her mother had died, she was feeling stupid, regretful, heartbroken, upset and deranged at the same time.

Tom held the sobbing woman in his arms as he didn't have a clue what to do with her. He knew she was strong, but he didn't have a clue why she hadn't just asked him to stop rather than launch him off of her. He was almost angered at her for saying that she was ready when she was so clearly not. And even though he would've told her that she shouldn't be sorry, he couldn't believe that she hadn't apologised for her actions when she had quite literally abused him.

But he couldn't leave her, and he couldn't shout at her. Because she was going through far too much and she was obviously so upset, perplexed and bewildered that she could barely speak as he breathing was disjointed and shallow from her sobbing.

He just held her tight because that was all he could think to do whilst she let her emotions out without even an ounce of restraint, she just let herself go as she sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, until she could cry no more.

He knew bereavement could make people do odd things, and he knew that the sooner he forgave her actions, the sooner they could move on from it so he had to forgive her. Otherwise he would only be making her feel worse. And of course, she had forgiven him when he accidentally hit her becuase of his diazepam addiction so forgiveness was a seemingly no brainer.

But she knew that she should've said something, yet she couldn't make any words come out of her mouth no matter how hard she tried.

"Just go to sleep." Tom whispered. "In the morning, we'll move on and forget that it even happened... Just get some rest."

He was freezing, because he was naked aside from his boxers that he had thrown on, and she was wrapped up in the duvet leaving nothing for him. But he didn't want to disturb her, she wasn't wearing anything under the duvet at all and he knew, more than anyone, how self conscious she got sometimes.

She soon managed to let herself fall asleep, and it took a while longer before Tom could relax, but they both settled for the night, but how would they act in the morning?

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tom had been wake for a little while but he couldn't move because he still had Sam sprawled out on top of him, still wrapped in the duvet, and he still had nothing but the small amount of warmth that she was providing him through the cover, though they weren't actually touching each other's skin at all. As he moved slightly, he realised that he had pain on one side of his lower half, he knew it was from the fall the previous night, he just hoped that it wasn't a serious injury.

Suddenly, he realised that Sam had opened her eyes and he gave her a small smile.  
"Right, I need to get up for work." Tom announced as he slowly lifted Sam and placed her besides him on the mattress. He grimaced in pain as he stood up, but her heard Sam gasp behind him.  
"Tom I..." She trailed off as she didn't know what to say. Tom turned around and realised that she was looking down at him, so as he looked down too, he realised that where his short boxers ended, there was a deep purple bruise. He pulled up his boxers to reveal that the bruise went all the way over his bum cheek on one side where he had landed at an awkward angle.  
"Don't worry about it. Remember what I said? Whatever happened last night, didn't happen alright, let's just move on." Tom said as he took out his clothes to wear to work.

* * *

Sam was still technically ill with 'food poisoning' according to Zoe, so Tom arrived at work alone, and unfortunately a little bit late for his shift. He was standing in just his boxers and his scrubs shirt as he tried to find a pair of scrub bottoms in his locker, when Zoe entered.  
"Tom you're late- what the hell happened?" She demanded as she saw the deep purple, throbbing injury that came out about two inches below his boxers on the back of his thigh, and presumably continued upwards even further.  
"Wh- Zoe I'm trying to get changed here." Tom stated angrily as he quickly turned around to hide it, but turning around so quickly inflicted pain on himself and he grimaced.  
"Right, get your trousers on and come with me a cubicle now." Zoe ordered.  
"What?"  
"Now Tom." Zoe ordered. Tom huffed as he finally found his scrub bottoms, pulled them on over his boxers and slammed his locked shut before he followed his boss. She found an empty cubicle and stood waiting for Tom to enter before her, only he was several meters behind her because he couldn't walk as fast as her, even though she was in 5 inch heels.

* * *

Once he entered, she pulled the curtain around and waited for him to sit on the bed, but he remained standing.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"It's nothing Zoe." Tom muttered as he ran his hand through his hair.  
"Tom you could barely walk, and I'm guessing you can't sit either." Zoe protested.  
"Just leave it Zoe, it's personal."  
"Did Sam hurt you? Because if you're worried that people won't believe you Tom then-"  
"No, it wasn't Sam." Tom protested.  
"Well then who?"  
"It wasn't a who."  
"Then why won't you tell me?"  
"Because it's embarrassing!" Tom lied because he knew he was going to have to come up with something. "Look, Sam thought she was feeling better last night so me and her... Y'know, but she suddenly felt ill again, and I thought I was in the splash zone but I lost my balance and I fell off of the bed." Tom lied as he knew that he would have to play along with Sam being ill still, otherwise she would wonder why the doctor wasn't working.

"Right, so even though Sam told me that she had vomiting and diarrhoea yesterday morning so she wasn't coming in again, she still felt well enough for _that_ kind of activity?" Zoe asked because she didn't buy the story one bit.  
"Honestly Zoe, she told me that the last time that she vomited was about midday yesterday, and when I got home from work last night she said she was feeling up to it. I was hardly going to say no was I?" He joked halfheartedly.

"So she's still got vomiting now?" Zoe asked.  
"No, she's still got _diarrhoea_ now." Tom corrected because he wanted to have a bit of a laugh and embarrass Sam considering he had been embarrassed by his boss seeing his backside.  
"So let me get this straight. You two, had to stop having sex because she was about to- y'know what, I don't even wanna go there just don't push yourself too hard if it causes you pain." Zoe warned before she left the cubicle and flew the curtain open.

"Oh Tom, is Sam alright? Why hasn't she been in?" Fletch asked curiously as he worried for his best friend.  
"She's got food poisoning, but she's slowly getting better." Tom replied as he froze on the spot so that Fletch wouldn't see him limping.  
"Oh right. Should I go around and see her on my break? Give her some company?" Fletch suggested kindly.  
"No no no." Tom said quickly which raised suspicion. "I mean, our flat's a mess and Sam's really in a state, she barely even lets me near her so it's best you just leave her to it." He saved himself.  
"Right, tell her I hope she's feeling better soon."  
"Will do Fletch." Tom forced a smile before the nurse walked away and Tom let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. He slowly made his way to the resus so that he could get some pain relief for his injury.

* * *

He opened the door using his key for the cabinet in the empty resus. As he searched for the correct pain relief, his hand fell upon a bottle of diazepam and he hovered his hand before he picked the bottle up.

No, he was stronger than this, he didn't need drugs he told himself. He chucked the bottle back into the cabinet causing a noise, when Zoe walked in.  
"Tom?" She queried confusedly. "Why are you in the medicine cabinet?" She asked because the medication in there was only for emergencies for patients in resus but resus was empty so he had no reason to be there.  
"Sorry I um... Could you write me a prescription for stronger NSAIDs? Ibuprofen really isn't cutting it." Tom admitted as he was glad that he had been saved by his boss because otherwise, he may have resumed his addiction.

"I'll need to have a proper look at the injury first." Zoe stated. "C'mon, I'll find a free cubicle." She ordered. Reluctantly, Tom locked the cabinet and followed his boss.

* * *

She had thankfully closed the curtain properly as Tom stood nervously in the cubicle whilst his boss pulled on a pair of sterile gloves.  
"Why are you putting gloves on?" Tom asked worriedly.  
"You know why. I need to apply gentle pressure to make sure that the bleeding has stopped." Zoe stated. "Right, c'mon I haven't got X-ray vision and the sooner you pull your pants down the sooner we can get this over with." She stated bluntly.  
"Keep your voice down." Tom whispered harshly before he reluctantly turned around, dropped his scrub bottoms to his ankles and then pulled his boxers down on one side whilst he kept his groin against the bed so she didn't see anything. "Ow!" Tom flinched as Zoe gently pressed her finger against the bruise causing her to smile.

It was about five inches long in total. Going from the middle of his bum cheek down the back of his thigh.  
"Are you sure you only fell off of the bed? Because this sort of injury would take quite some fall." Zoe stated.  
"Yes I'm sure." Tom stated as he quickly pulled his boxers and trousers back up.  
"Have you ever had any problems with excessive bleeding before? Maybe you have a blood clotting disorder." Zoe suggested.  
"No, I don't. Please Zoe can you just write the prescription?" Tom begged.  
"I'll fast track it through pharmacy and I'll have the pills in your locker by the end of your shift." Zoe stated bluntly as she pulled the gloves off. "It must be a right pain in the ass though." Zoe joked.  
"Haha, very funny." Tom said sarcastically before he left the cubicle.

* * *

Tom paused outside his and Sam's door as he was reluctant to enter, but he knew he'd have to face her sometime so he opened the door only his mouth hit the floor when he saw that Sam was sitting in the living room and Iain was kneeling in front of her in his fluorescent yellow coat.  
"What the hell?" Tom demanded as he slammed the door shut, only when he actually entered the living room, he realised that Iain was bandaging her hand, not, holding it like he had originally thought. And Jeff was standing there too.  
"No need to panic Tom, just a minor burn, no blistering and no cause for concern." Jeff stated and Iain stood up after ensuring that Sam was okay.  
"How?" Tom asked.  
"I was trying to cook us a meal... But I forgot I left the hob on, leant on it and..." Sam gestured her hand but Jeff and Iain were a little worried to see that Sam was behaving timidly now that Tom had arrived.  
"Right. Sorry for shouting. It's been a long day." Tom muttered as he ran his hands over his face and then slowly sat down next to Sam.

"Tom, you alright?" Jeff asked as he saw the man grimace as he took his seat.  
"I'm fine mate. Honestly, go on. You two can go now if you're finished with Sam." Tom stated.  
"Okay. Right, you alright now princess?" Jeff asked and Sam nodded.  
"Thanks for coming, I shouldn't have called really I just panicked." She admitted.  
"No worries, you got us out of having to help Dixie with an morbidly obese patient." Jeff smirked as he pulled his bag onto his back. "Okay, take it easy." He said before he and Iain left the flat and closed the door behind him.

"I don't know what's happening with us Sam." Tom admitted once he we sure that they were gone. "Maybe I should go back to my flat for a few days-"  
"No! No please Tom don't. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry just _please_ don't leave me." Sam begged.  
"Okay okay, calm down. It was just a suggestion." Tom stated. "Albeit, not a very good one." He added as he realised that running away wouldn't solve anything. "Right, let's just get things straight. Did you mean to push me onto the floor?" Tom asked bluntly.

"No I just... I didn't like you being on me and I just wanted it to stop."  
"You wanted what to stop?"  
"Everything! Tom I don't know what's wrong with me I'm an absolute mess and I can't even cook a bloody dinner without doing something stupid. Y'know what, when I leant on the cooker, it was while I was ringing the army because I was going to run away because I wanted to leave before you left me. I'm so impulsive and I don't even realise it sometimes." Sam blurted out as she hung her head in her hands.

"Right listen to me, listen." Tom ordered and Sam reluctantly lifted her head up. "You are not a mess, you're grieving for your mother and you've got a lot of things going on right now. You just need to calm down, and stop blaming yourself and putting yourself down... You said it yourself that you didn't mean to push me on the floor, so it was an accident, and we need to forget about it. It's only a bruise, it'll heal so that's one problem out of the way. The burn was an accident it'll heal so that's out of the way. And as much as you don't want to hear it Sam, you will get over the death of your mum. It doesn't mean that you'll forget about her, but you will be able to move on." Tom explained sternly.

"I miss her..." Sam sobbed as she got to her feet and ran into her bedroom before she slammed the door shut. Tom decided that she obviously wanted to be alone, so he just left her, hoping that she would soon come out of her own accord, otherwise he would have to go after her himself...

* * *

**10pm**  
It was getting late, and Sam still hadn't come out of the bedroom since she'd stormed off. Tom had just turned the TV on and sat there idly watching the TV, but he couldn't focus on it properly, as his mind just kept on coming back to Sam.

He was tired and he wanted to go to bed, so he decided to try the bedroom first, to see if she was asleep. He quietly opened the door, and there was only a dim bedside lamp on, but he could see that she was awake.  
"Do you want me to sleep on the sofa?" Tom asked, because it was technically her flat, and even if it was his, he would still be a gentleman and ask. And even with his bruised backside that would make it uncomfortable to sleep on the sofa, he didn't want to make her feel awkward.

"No... Come to bed, please." Sam mumbled as she opened his side of the duvet for him. Tom smiled as he entered the room, stripped down to his boxers and then slid under the covers. "Tom I'm sorry about everything. I really am." Sam croaked.  
"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I've been a bit harsh on you." Tom admitted.  
"No you haven't, I'm glad you said what you said. It made things clear for me. What happened last night was an accident, the burn was an accident, and I have nothing else to focus on, other than grieving for my mother and clearing my head." Sam concluded.  
"So you're gonna take compassionate leave then?" Tom asked sheepishly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders whilst they both looked up at the ceiling.  
"No." Sam replied sternly.  
"It was worth a try." Tom shrugged and Sam smiled to herself.

"I'm gonna get better, I promise." Sam stated.  
"'Get better'? Sam you're not ill." Tom stated. "But I know what you mean, you just want to start feeling better emotionally." He concluded and Sam nodded. "C'mon, get some rest." He ordered as he flicked the lamp off and settled down under the cover.

**I think the next chapter will be the last but then I'm going to start my new story. Thank you for reading, please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**31st December 2014**

It had been almost a year since Sam's mother had died, and she had made incredible progress - she hadn't cried for months now. The couple had tied the knot earlier in the year, and now they were celebrating the new year in the pub by the ED after working a shift, with all of their colleagues. Tom was wearing a smart shirt and trousers, whilst Sam was wearing a tight and shirt black dress with heels because she wanted to make the occasion special - she hadn't worn a dress since their wedding.  
"You sure you don't want a drink? We can always get a taxi home." Tom shouted over the fairly loud music and banter of everyone partying.  
"It's fine, I don't mind driving." Sam smiled.  
"Well I might have to take _you_ for a drive later." He stated as he was already rather intoxicated whilst he pushed his crotch against Sam's, but she pulled away because she knew he was just being silly.  
"Lovely Tom." Zoe said sarcastically as she joined the couple.  
"What? We're married, I think everyone knows we're having sex." Tom stated bluntly and Sam face planted with her hand. "Wh- you're not embarrassed are you?" He laughed before he took another gulp of his beer.  
"Don't you think you've had enough? It's only half eleven." Sam stated as she teased the almost empty pint out of his hand and placed it on a nearby table.  
"Alright alright, I won't drink anymore. I promise." Tom nodded clumsily.  
"I'll go and get him a coke, what do you want?" Zoe asked.  
"Um... I'll have a coke too please." Sam nodded.

"Aren't you drinking?" Zoe asked.  
"No." Sam said innocently. "I'm driving." She added.  
"Oh right, well I'll be back in a minute." Zoe stated before she stumbled away in her ridiculous heels that were double the height of Sam's.  
"Tom, just before midnight you need to come with me." Sam stated.  
"Oh I do, do I?" Tom winked as he placed his hands on Sam's hips.  
"Yes you do, and you really need to sober up or you're gonna have a killer hangover in the morning." She stated.  
"Here you go." Zoe announced as she handed the pair a pint of coke each.  
"Thanks." Sam smiled as she knew that Tom wasn't going to thank her, he was too busy eyeing up Cal's flirting techniques which she found funny.  
"Congratulations by the way." Zoe said quietly in Sam's ear.  
"What?" Sam said confusedly.  
"Tom might be oblivious but I'm not." Zoe stated and Sam realised that she had been found out by her boss.  
"Please don't tell him, I'm gonna tell him at midnight." Sam pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't. And I'm really happy for you two." Zoe stated sincerely before she went to save Ash from a very intoxicated Lily Chao.

* * *

**11:59pm**  
"Right, you're coming with me. Now." Sam ordered as grabbed a bucket of ice and water that had contained champagne, and then dragged her husband outside. She took him to where the benches were away from everyone else by the entrance getting some air.  
"We're gonna miss the celebration." Tom whined.  
"No we're having our own one." Sam stated. "And I'm sorry, but I have to do this." She stated as she got the bucket of ice and water and poured it over his head causing him to shriek.  
"Sam!" He protested as he brushed the excess ice cubes off of him.  
"Well I had to sober you up somehow." Sam stated.  
"Sober up for what?" Tom asked.  
"5, 4," the countdown could be heard from the outside of the pub as everyone looked forward to 2015, "3, 2, 1. Happy new year!" Everyone inside shouted whilst Tom looked at Sam confusedly for an answer.  
"Sober up for what Sam?" He repeated.  
"I'm pregnant." Sam stated and Tom's chattering teeth turned to a grin within milliseconds.  
"Really?"  
"Really." Sam nodded and Tom couldn't help but laugh.  
"We're having a baby." He smiled as he picked Sam up under her arms and gave her a passionate kiss before he gently put her down. "Happy new year mummy." Tom smiled.  
"Happy new year daddy." Sam smiled in returned before they embraced in a hug but Sam quickly pulled away. "Your freezing!" She exclaimed.  
"I wonder why." Tom moaned as he glanced at the empty bucket besides them on the floor. "Wow, I actually can't believe it." Tom smiled as he placed his hand on Sam's stomach against her tight dress. "How long have you known?" He asked.  
"Since this morning." She admitted. "I was a few days late so, I just took a test and here we are now." Sam explained.  
"So, you're four weeks?" Tom asked and Sam nodded. "This is just, the best news to start the new year on." He beamed. "Can we go and tell everyone else?" He asked.  
"Yeah. But you're saying it, not me." Sam stated as she took his hand and they walked back into the lively pub. Sam didn't know what Tom was doing as he lead them other to a pool table that had only been used to hold beer glasses so he cleared a path and climbed up and stood on it.  
"C'mon." Tom smiled as he gave Sam a hand up two and they both stood on top of the pool table. "Ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please?" Tom shouted, and Zoe turned the music down whilst everyone turned their attention to the dripped wet man standing on the pool table holding hands with his wife. "Right, me and Sam are having a baby!" Tom announced and everyone burst into cheers once more as the music returned and people face the couple a round of applause.

They decided that it would be best to get down before they had an accident, so Sam put her hands on Fletch's shoulders as he lifted her down and placed her on her feet.  
"Thanks." Sam smiled as Tom jumped down and landed besides them.  
"Congratulations, I'm sure you two will raise a right little toerag." Fletch smirked as he gave Sam a hug and then shook Tom's hand.  
"Well if they have even a fraction of my good looks and intelligence, they'll be set for life." Tom stated jokily.  
"Tom, if our child has a fraction of your intelligence, it'll be a danger to itself and everyone around it." Sam retorted.  
"Oi, no need for bullying." Tom said childishly as he folded his arms across his chest. "Right, do you want to go home?" He suggested.  
"No, stay as long as you like." Sam forced a smile, but she was getting a bit tired - she never was one for late nights.  
"No. I'm not gonna drink anymore so we might as well go home." Tom stated.  
"We're gonna get called lightweights at work on Monday." Sam stated.  
"I know, but we've got an excuse now haven't we." Tom smiled as he wrapped his arms around Sam from behind and rested them on her stomach where he knew that nestled in his wife's womb was a life that he had helped to created. She was only 4 weeks so she didn't have a bump at all - in fact she looked as beautiful and as hot as usual - but he couldn't help but imagine Sam being full term pregnant with his baby, waddling around at home getting irritated and impatient as to when their baby would arrive.

After saying happy new year to everyone, Sam and Tom slowly walked back to the hospital car park and Sam drove them home.

* * *

When they arrived back at their flat, Sam got changed into a pair of tracksuits and a hoodie and climbed into bed. Whilst Tom drank a full bottle of water, and then took some painkillers and put them on his bedside table in the hope that he wouldn't suffer too badly in the morning.  
"I can't believe that we're gonna have a baby." Tom stated as he climbed into bed.  
"Correction, _I'm_ gonna have a baby, _I'm_ gonna be the one who gives birth in the end." Sam stated.  
"Oh I can't wait for the hand crushing and swearing and gas and air." Tom said sarcastically. "Hey, Tess could deliver our baby." Tom suggested.  
"Tom, Fletch could deliver our baby, it doesn't mean that I'm going to let him." Sam stated.

"Wow! Hormonal already." Tom said sarcastically as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Mm, go and get me a bottle of water." She ordered.  
"I've just gotten into bed." Tom protested.  
"Exactly, you're not comfy yet. I am." Sam stated with her eyes closed. Tom rolled his eyes as he got up and headed to the kitchen. He couldn't wait to see how pregnancy was going to change his wife. Though he was sure that it was going to be for the worse...

**The End. Thank you for reading, please review :)  
I am going to start writing a Tam fanfic that involves a pregnancy soon, but at the moment I'm revising a lot so I don't always have the time to write but I shall try my best to get it up soon :)**


End file.
